Many signals have a structure composed of two components: a direct current (DC) offset (i.e., baseline) that may drift (i.e., vary over time) and an alternating current (AC) component superimposed on the DC baseline. For example, in photo-plethysmography, transmitted light is reflected off the body of a user and received by a light detector. The received signal includes an AC component that is a function of pulsating arterial blood (i.e., heartrate) of the user and a DC component (i.e., baseline) which may be a function of ambient light measurements or body tissue that is not pulsating. This DC component may drift over time. In some instances, the drift in the DC component may include periods of large swings. Because the received signals are analog, they are converted to digital signals utilizing an analog to digital converter (ADC) for processing. In order to maximize signal swing and increase the signal to noise ratio (SNR), many systems amplify the signal by maximizing the gain prior to the digital conversion. Thus, even a small DC component becomes much larger at the input of the ADC. To accommodate this large DC component and/or potential drift in the DC component, some systems utilize a large dynamic range ADC. Alternatively, some systems lower the gain in the amplification of the signal to reduce the DC component at the input of the ADC. However, this also reduces the SNR making the digital conversion less accurate.